A pianist amongst beybladers
by Rapunzelle
Summary: G-rev, Barthez battalion and the Blitzkrieg boys are on their way to a piano concert. However halfway through the concert looks to be cancelled and one beyblader has to help out but is reluctant due to stage fright. Who will help them? Miguel/Kai others


Hi this is my first story so please be kind. It is a little long but I couldn't split it. Hope you like it.

Oh and thank you to elemental gypsy who gave me writing tips and tips on how to upload and the light shadow for convincing me to upload. :-)

Title: A pianist amongst beybladers

Pairings: Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude, Bryan/Robert

Summary: G-rev, Barthez battalion and the Blitzkrieg boys are on their way to a piano concert. However halfway through the concert looks to be cancelled and one beyblader has to help out but is reluctant due to stage fright. Who will help them? Miguel/Kai +others

-----

It was a nice and peaceful evening in the country of Japan. The sun was setting covering the sky in a mixture of pink and yellow. Currently three beyblading teams were in a black limo on their way to a concert. The three beyblading teams were G-revolution, Blitzkrieg Boys and Barthez Battalion. However not many were happy about this concert.

'How come we have to this stupid concert? It is going to be soo boring' complained Tyson from his corner where he sat with his arms folded and pouting. 'Why are you dragging us to this Kai'?

'Oh shut up Tyson a little culture is not going to kill you' Kai said from his place next to his gorgeous blonde boyfriend. That's right Kai Hiwatari was going out with Barthez Battalion captain Miguel. He and the Spanish heartthrob had been dating for just over a year. Everyone had congratulated them when they had come out about their relationship, the girls had squealed and giggled and the boys had calmly congratulated them while some looked a bit disappointed that the two hottest guys in beyblading were taken.

'For once in my life I agree with Tyson. This is going to be boring, listening to classical music is not the way I saw me spending my evening' Tala said.

'Well I think it is going to be fun. An evening of beautiful music performed by the best concert pianists' said Claude from his place on Tala's lap. Claude and Tala had been going out for a couple of months and sitting next to them was the biggest surprise in couple history. Bryan and Robert who had been going out for a couple of weeks.

'I agree with Claude' Robert said. 'This is going to be a lovely evening, I loved going to these concerts back in Germany'. He smiled nudging his boyfriend who had already falling asleep.

'Look we are here now, why don't we just enjoy the evening the best we can' Miguel said as the limo stopped getting out after Kai.

The group were led into a huge, beautiful building that had a red carpet leading up to the main doors. Inside they were greeted by hundreds of people dressed in suits and dresses, sipping drinks and chatting quietly. The beybladers felt slightly out of place, wearing their jeans, jackets, t-shirts and shorts. However they were cut off from their thoughts when an elderly gentleman walked up to them holding a clipboard.

'I am guessing this would be the party consisting of the G-revolution, Blitzkrieg boys and Barthez battalion' He said receiving an answer of several nods from the group. 'I thought so. Follow me and I will take you to your seats.

Small gasps were heard from the groups of bladders as they entered where the concert was taking place. The room was split into two semi circles one held all the seats, there were some on the ground level, some in the middle and boxes which were for the VIP's. The second half was a wooden floor which red velvet curtains hanging down and a large piano in the centre. They followed the elderly man until he stopped by two rows of seats enough to fit them all. Kai pushed Tyson and Daichi down first so they were stuck against the wall with no way to get out, and sent Max and Hiro down after to keep them under control. The rest of the bladders just sat where they wanted to.

Obviously Kai and Miguel sat next to each. 'You excited' Miguel asked Kai putting his hand round the others waist.

'Yeah, I've always loved this sort of thing. What about you?'

'I don't know this just isn't my sort of thing. I prefer music from my home country'.

'But that's the beauty of this kind of music. I can be enjoyed by people of any culture or language. Well that's what my mum used to say'.

'Your mum' Miguel said surprised as Kai had hardly mention his mum before, so he took this opportunity to learn more. 'Did your mum used to like this sort of music'?

'Yes she did. She used to be a professional pianist before she had me, and when I was little she used to teach me' Kai replied with a small smile on his face.

'Are you any good?'

'Any good, he is amazing' Tala exclaimed from above. 'Kai here is professionally trained in playing the piano as well'.

'Wow really Kai, are you' Claude excitedly said jumping into the conversation also. Kai looked at Miguel blushing who just looked back with a smile also wanting know the answer.

'Yes. After my mum and dad died and I was taken to live with my grandfather before the abbey, I asked if I could continue to learn. He was reluctant at first but thought it would be good for the Hiwatari family image so he let me, and I continued to learn after the abbey as well. It's the one thing I remember my mum for' Kai finished with a sad smile to his face.

'Why don't you play in public? I would come and listen' Miguel asked.

'That is another story' Kai said kissing Miguel on the lips which Miguel took as an answer knowing to pry to muck into Kai's past. He would tell him in his own time.

The lights slowly came down as the first pianist made his way to the piano and started playing. Everyone sat in silence showing respect for the musician listening intently. That was until five minutes later when snoring was heard. Kai turned to glare at Tyson but to his surprise he saw him talking quietly to Daichi and Max. When he felt a light tap on his shoulder he saw Miguel pointing next to him. He leaned forward a bit to see passed Miguel just in time to see Robert wake Bryan up by smacking Bryan on the head and threatening to kick him in the balls if he fell asleep again and chop them off if he started snoring again. Bryan sat up wide awake at that and brought Robert to lean against him. Kai chuckled at the pair, so different but so right together. He leant against Miguel nuzzling into his neck relaxing more as he listened to each musician play their piece while Miguel replied to this by kissing him on the head and tightening his grip around Kai's waist to keep him close.

After a couple of hours, there was a break in the concert so the musicians could take a break and so the audience could get refreshments. The beybladers walked out sensibly with the rest of the crowd. That was until Tyson and Daichi sped by, with one word on their lips 'FOOD'. Kai just rolled his eyes; some things would never change where ever they were. The rest of the beybladers went off to various parts of the room to get drinks and food, but in a more decent way to Tyson and Daichi. Robert went off to try and get something to keep Bryan awake and Tala and Claude were sitting together in the corner. Miguel and Kai just went to get some drinks.

'So did you like the first half, Miguel' Kai asked looking into the others eyes.

Miguel smiled slightly and looked down at his drink 'well it was, ummm good'.

'You didn't like it did you'.

'It's not that I didn't like it. It's just I do not really like this sort of music. I find it just a bit boring' Miguel said honestly, blushing a bit.

'It's okay Miguel. This music is not for everyone. I'm glad you came though'.

'Of course I would. I get to spend the evening with the person I love' Miguel said leaning in to give Kai a kiss, loving the way the pink dusked Kai's cheeks as he blushed. He put his arm around Kai's shoulders pulling him into an embrace and kissing the top of his head, stroking the silky silver and blue hair. 'I love you so much'.

Kai looked up at him 'I love you too' Kai said giving Miguel a peck on the lips. They would have continued if it was not for the old man who showed them to their seats bursting through the doors.

'I am sorry for the interruption' he started. 'But the next pianist in our set has hurt his hand as he was shutting the piano and the rest are refusing to go on unless we have a replacement'.

There were several gasps and chatting until Tyson bellowed at the top of his lungs 'Really. Kai can we go home now. Well after I eat of course'.

'Shut up Tyson' Hiro said watching Kai turn to glare at Tyson, about to say something himself when someone beat him to it.

'Shut up you fat pig. We will not go home until they say it has definitely been cancelled' Bryan said standing very closely to Robert.

Tyson gulped his food down, 'Oh shut up lilac head, just cause you wanted to get in somebody's good book' Tyson winked, causing.

'Hey Kai didn't you say earlier that you play the piano' Robert said.

'NO' Kai exclaimed

'Yes you did' said Tyson finally stopping stuffing food into his mouth. 'You just said you were professionally trained'.

'Shut up Tyson before I make you' Kai threatened turning away from him, only to come face to face with the old man.

'You can play the piano. Professionally' the man said with a twinkle in his eye.

'y yes, no, I mean' Kai stuttered.

'That is fantastic' the man said latching onto Kai. 'Come with me then' and then proceeded to drag Kai off through a different door and down a long set of stairs with Miguel following in toe. 'Now you wait here and I will be right back'.

Kai watched the man walk off and was about to run when he hit something behind. 'Miguel?'

'I just came to cheer you on before your big performance' he said looking around the room where they kept all the pianos and people backstage.

'No you don't understand Miguel, I can't play out there'.

'What why not? Tala said you were amazing and you are trained. What's the problem'?

'I get scared' Kai mumbled so quietly that Miguel was only just able to hear it.

'Why are scared Kai?' Miguel asked but no answer came from the red eyed angel. Miguel took a hold of Kai's chin lifting his head so their eyes met. 'Kai tell me what's wrong'.

'I get stage fright. The last time I tried to play in front of a crowd this big I couldn't even play because my hands were shaking so much. And then when everyone turned to look at me I ran off the stage and throw up everywhere. It was horrible' Kai explained burying his head in Miguel's chest hiding himself in his jacket as the Spanish blader hugged him back. 'Please don't make me go out there'.

Miguel sighed not knowing what to do; he peeked around the edge of the curtain and saw the seats being refilled. 'Kai just think of it as a beyblade match, lots of people watch you during those'.

'But I am not on my own. I have people behind me. I'm all on my own out there' he said from Miguel's chest motioning towards the stage.

'You are not on your own as you have me there. I will always be by your side Kai' he said placing a kiss on top of Kai's head.

Kai finally found his way out of Miguel's jacket and looked up Miguel. 'Thank you' he said.

The old man came back very flustered obviously from trying to get everyone back in their seats. 'Are you ready' he asked Kai who nodded as his reply.

'I'm going out there with him' Miguel said squeezing Kai's hand.

The old man nodded hurrying them onto the stage. However only Miguel appeared in front of the audience as Kai had frozen just before. Miguel just smiled as everyone looked at him and edged back to Kai. 'Kai come on. It's going to be alright. I'll be sitting right next to you the whole time so you won't be on your own'. Miguel held out his hand for Kai to take. Kai looked at Miguel for a couple of seconds which felt like hours until he finally reached out his shaky hand to hold onto Miguel's. Miguel then led them in front of the crowd quickly and sat Kai down at the seat in front of the Piano, himself sitting on the edge.

Miguel watched Kai take deep breaths to try and calm himself and stop his hands from shaking. Miguel tried to help by putting his arm round his waist and it seemed to work as Kai calmed down.

'You ready' Miguel whispered, with Kai answering by scanning the sheet music before putting it back. Kai turned to Miguel giving him a smile that meant thank you before lifting his hands delicately tapping the piano keys so the whole room filled with music.

Kai continued to play with his eyes shut as Miguel watched his lover in utter fascination. How his beautiful angel could produce such beautiful music was indescribable. He looked up into the crowd to see similar faces showing just this. Kai was amazing. Even his fellow beybladers were listening intently. Tyson and Daichi were on the edge of their seats and Bryan was now wide awake. Kai continued to play everything blocked out except the music filling his ears and the feel of that reassuring arm around his waist. Eventually Kai finished playing. He opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him. He could fill the heat rush to his cheeks and that unsettling feeling in his stomach as he began to panic. However before he could run everyone stood up and began to clap loudly making him blush even more. Miguel pulled him up and made him bow before they exited the stage.

Kai legs gave out the minute they exited the stage sinking to his knees with Miguel hugging him.

'That was sooo scary. They were all just looking at me' Kai gasped out still trying to breathe due to nervousness.

'You done fantastic Kai. I mean you were playing with your eyes shut and it was so beautiful' Miguel said making Kai blush.

'It wasn't that good' Kai said but was interrupted by another voice that had entered the room.

'No you weren't good, you were amazing' said Tala.

'It was so beautiful' complimented Robert with Bryan nodding next to him.

'And you must of been enjoying it as you didn't stop smiling' Claude said.

'I was thinking of my mum when she played. I guess I got a bit lost in my memories' Kai said as Miguel helped him up.

'Well it certainly didn't affect your performance' Bryan said.

'Hey we better get back to our seats over wise we going to miss the next performance' Robert said pulling Bryan along.

'You guys go, we will be there in a minute' Miguel said as the four bladders left. He turned to Kai who was still blushing from the others comments. 'Their right you know, you were really good'.

Kai snapped out of his thoughts. 'Thank you for helping me. I couldn't do without you' he said as he looked into Miguel's eyes. Their faces grew closer to each other until their lips finally met for a passionate kiss. Miguel immediately asked for entrance which Kai granted by parting his lips giving a mewl of pleasure as Miguel explored his mouth. However all good things come to an end as did this kiss as they parted panting slightly.

'We better get back' Kai said after a few moments.

'Yeah' Miguel said as they began to walk back. 'But you have to promise one thing'.

'What?'

'That you will play for me again'

'I guess I could' Kai said smiling as Miguel chuckled and pulled him closer giving Kai one last kiss before they rejoined the others.

Please review. Comments and creative criticisms are welcome. If there is anything bad, please tell me so I can learn. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. And let me know if the rating is wrong.

Thank you :-)


End file.
